The Senior Project
by YaGirly
Summary: The gang and a few new friends are in their senior year of high school. When they get a new and interesting project in their Life Skills Class, will anything change between them? Or will they still be the same as always? Probably not. (Joshaya, Riarkle, Smackle/Lucas and some other interesting "couples") Rated T but will change if necessary
1. Chapter 1

**Riley's POV**

Today is the day! I am dying of excitement! Oh, wait. I guess I should probably explain why I am so excited! Well today is the day were we start our "Senior Projects!" You see in my Life Skills class we are doing a project that is supposed to get us ready for life in the real world! Mr. Larsen basically just told us that so today we get to actually start the project!

I walked from lunch to the dance room for 5th period dance class. I had this class with a few friends. Like Maya, and two new friends, Lacy and Clarissa! I basically had to force Maya to do dance with me. It was the only way I would be able to have all but one of my classes with her!

I walked into the dance room and greeted Mrs. Kate, the teacher.

"Hi Mrs. Kate"

"Hello Riley"

I walked into the locker rooms to meet with my friends. I dropped my bags to get changed.

"Hey Riles!" Maya, Lacy and Clarissa chorused.

"Hey girls"

I changed out of my blue and white striped sweat shirt and ripped jeans with boots into my dance practice outfit. It was an all-black crop top with lace up at the top and lace sleeves, and black spandex shorts. We all had the same practice outfit for dance. As soon as we had all changed we headed out to the dance room for class.

"Alright girls! Get into your groups for stretches!" Mrs. Kate ordered as soon as everyone came out of the locker rooms.

Me and the girls headed into our corner to begin our stretches.

"So Riley, are you excited for the Senior Project?" Lacy asked enthusiasm written all over her face.

"Yes! Of course! How could I not be!"

"I know right!" Clarissa joined in. "What do you guys think it's gonna be?"

"Probably something fun." Maya answered "Mr. Larsen is the only teacher that does projects that I like! Well other than Mathews."

We all chuckled a little bit at that. My dad did give some interesting projects most of the time. We carried on our conversation until we had finished our stretches. Afterwards Mrs. Kate just had us practice for the dance recital until it was time to change and go to our next class, Life Skills!

Maya, Lacy, Clarissa and I all had that class together so we walked there together. It was the only class that me and all my friends had together, and my brother, Josh, he's my fraternal twin. We walked into class and went to our seats. This class was one of my favorites because it was with me, Maya, Lacy, Clarissa, Smackle, Farkle, Josh, Lucas, Zay and Clarissa's brother Oliver. Oliver is a year younger than all of us but he skipped a grade.

"Hello class! Is everybody excited for our senior project today?" Mr. Larsen asked as he walked into class. We all shouted yes with a few no's.

"Okay so as many of you have been dying to know, our project is called 'The Family Project' and you will be in groups!" He passed out a piece of paper to us all with all of the parts of the project on it. "Because we have exactly 20 people in this class, we will be spitting into 2 groups! I have decided to allow you to choose your group once you have been paired with your marriage partner."

We were all looking over the paper that he had handed out to us, and he continued to explain.

"Each of you will be married and have children!" Confused expressions filled the room. "This is a government run project so you will be provided with a home to live in and with some other necessities." At this point I'm pretty sure everyone was confused as hell as to what was happening. "Now I will assign your marriage partners; Clark and Jennifer, Max and Jessica, Terry and Kaitlyn, Presley and Alexis, Brandon and Carrie, Farkle and Riley, Joshua and Maya, Lucas and Smackle, Zay and Clarissa, Oliver and Lacy."

We all looked around to see our partners. Until Presley had suddenly blurted out a question.

"Can we get divorces?!" Presley practically shouted.

"If you have a valid reason, although if you just want to get a divorce because you don't like your partners you will get an F on this project." I saw Maya raise her hand and Mr. Larsen called on her.

"Umm you said we would have children… how will that happen?"

"Oh yes! I will be taking you all to an adoption center and you will adopt at least 1 child, 3 at most. And also, just in case any of you were wondering. I have gotten each and every single one of your parents to sign a permission slip to do this project." He finished pulling out a stack of papers. Sighs filled the room. "At this moment you guys can choose your groups, they must have five couples, once you get them then you come up to me and tell me who is in your group and I will explain why you have groups!"

As soon as he allowed us to choose our groups our group of friends went up to him to tell us who was in our group.

Josh told him each of our names. "Umm Maya and I"

Mr. Larsen cut him off and told him to say the family names.

"Umm ok, Mathews, Minkus, Jones, Babineaux and Friar…" Josh finished

"Ok you have two choices, you can be one family where you are all related in some way or you can just be friends that help each other throughout the project." We all looked at each other so as to make the decision.

Josh looked back at Mr. Larsen. "Can we mix those two options?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Riley and I are actually siblings and so are Oliver and Clarissa, so the Mathews and Minkus families will be related and the Jones and Babineaux families will be related, and then we will all be friends." Josh stated clearly.

"That sounds good to me. You may all go and take your seats."

We all walked back to our seats and talked while Mr. Larsen got everything set up for the next group. After about 5 minutes had passed the second group all went back to their seats, and Mr. Larsen stood up.

"Ok now that all of that has been settled let me explain everything. Tomorrow your class will be called out probably in your 1st or 2nd period class; you will all meet up in the cafenasium." The "cafenasium" is the cafeteria and gymnasium mixed, basically just the small gym. "Once I get a headcount to make sure you are all there we will load the bus and go to the apartments that you will be living in. You will get the key and get to look around. Each apartment has 3 rooms, therefore if you have 3 children 2 of them will have to share a room. I recommend that you pack up clothes and any other things that you want to bring with you into your new home. Although you will not have to bring this to school, moving trucks will be provided to you after everyone has their apartment keys. More instruction will be given to you tomorrow." And with that the bell rang and we all went to our next class.

* * *

 **RILEY'S POV**

"Are you sure you don't want to come home with us?" I asked the girls.

"Yea, I have to pack for tomorrow anyways." Lacy answered

"Same, me and Oliver are gonna pack and then we have plans to go see a movie with our parents!" Clarissa pointed to Oliver who was talking with the guys.

"Well I can come over as soon as I'm done packing!" Smackle stated.

"Cool! What about you Maya?"

"Umm sure, it won't take me long to pack, my mom isn't working tonight so I can have her and Shawn help me."

"Good well I'll see you two tonight then!" I pointed towards Maya and Smackle. "And you two can text me!"

"Sounds good" Lacy and Clarissa chorused.

"Ok well I gotta go! Bye loves!" I walked away from the girls and towards the boys group to get Josh so we could go home.

He was my ride today since we carpooled so we wouldn't have to drive 3 cars to school counting my father. Technically, we could only take 1 car, if we carpooled with our dad, but who one wants to go to school an hour early and leave 2, sometimes 3, hours late? Not us.

"Josh can we get going now?" I asked coming up behind my brother.

"Huh? Oh yea sure let's go." Josh said turning around. "Bye guys."

"Bye Josh!" They guys chorused.

We walked out to his car. He had a Ford F-150 in white.

"Hey are you gonna have your friends come over tonight?" Josh asked

"Yeah Maya and Smackle are coming after they finish packing. Why?"

"Oh. Well I think Farkle is gonna come over, just to help me with my science homework."

"Oh! My husband is coming to join us today?" I jokingly questioned with my hands over my heart. Josh laughed.

"Wow!" He laughed as we stepped into his truck. "Actually, what do you think of the project?"

"Oh, I don't know, it seems exciting. Although I'm not sure I wanna marry Farkle." I said laughing a little bit. "But I'm excited none-the-less!"

"Cool I'm excited too but I mean it's gonna be weird when we aren't at home. You know what I mean?"

"Yea I get it." I looked out the window as we carried on our conversation until we got home.

We reached the front door and Josh unlocked the door.

"We're home!" I shouted as we walked in.

"Oh good!" My mom said walking over to us. I gave her a hug. "Auggie needs help with his math homework! Can you help him?"

"Umm I suck at math… And I have to pack!" I stated bluntly.

"Pack, for what?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Tomorrow! The project in LSC!"

"Umm I'm lost…"

"Life Skills Class" Josh chimed in.

"OH! You guys get your apartments tomorrow?"

"Yep!" Both Josh and I chorused.

"Who do you guys get to marry?" My mom asked as Auggie walked in.

"They're both getting married?!" Auggie questioningly shouted.

"It's only a school project." My mom stated, and Auggie sighed in relief, me and Josh let out a chuckle. We walked over and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Anyways, I am marrying the one and only, Maya Hart." Josh stated a smile crossing his face. My mom shared the same ear-to-ear smile, almost as if she knew something that I didn't. I looked between the two.

"Wait! What am I missing here? Do you know something mom?"

"What? Oh! Umm no!"

"I knew it! JOSH LIKES MAYA!" I shouted

"No I don't!" Josh shouted back as he stood up and walked to his room.

"Yes you do!" I shouted after him.

"Shut up!" He called back.

"Ok anyways, who did you get?" My mom asked.

"Oh I got Farkle!"

"Good! That sounds like fun! Now, go get packed!" She ordered as I stood up and headed back to my room.

I dropped my bag down as soon as I walked into the room, before heading over to my closet to get out my Victoria's Secret Pink duffel bag and my tan suitcase with blue elephants on it. I began to pack my clothes in the suitcase along with a few pairs of shoes. Then I moved to my bathroom with my duffel bag to pack all of my toiletries and then I came back out to my room to add all of my makeup and perfumes to the bag. About an hour and a half later I had finished and Maya and Smackle were on their way over.

I heard a knock on the door and ran to open it.

"Hey girls!" I said as I opened the door, only to reveal Farkle standing there. "Oh its you."

"Wow what a way to talk to your soon to be husband!" Farkle joked I laughed and hugged him and told him that Josh was in his room. Soon after another knock broke the silence throughout my house. I ran to open the door again revealing Maya and Smackle.

"Girls" I hugged both of them

"RILEY!" They chorused. We went back to my room and discussed what we thought about the project.

"Maya I think Josh likes you!" I stated

"What makes you think that? I have liked him for years now and he knows and hasn't done one thing about it!" She questioned

"Oh just the way he smiled from ear to ear when he told my mom you guys got partnered up!" I could see the blush on Maya's cheeks.

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Maya he totally likes you!" Smackle chimed in.

She began to blush more and then the boys came in and joined us in our circle on the floor.

"Watcha talking about?" Farkle asked sitting next to me.

"Anything juicy?" Josh added as he sat next to Maya laughing.

"If you consider talking about dance class juicy then yes." Maya improvised.

"Nope, not really." Josh said talking to Maya.

"Well girls, since tomorrow we will be moving in together, we thought we should play a game of never have I ever!" Farkle suggested "With soda of course."

"Yea with soda! If my parents caught us with alcohol we would be dead!" I stated

"Ok then, let's go get soda then!" Josh said standing up.

I followed him out and we grabbed 5 cans of dr. pepper from the refrigerator before heading back to my room. We played until we all finished our drinks. Smackle finished hers first, then Maya, then Josh, then me, and Farkle never got to finish his in the game.

"Well that was fun" Maya said standing up and walking over to her phone, which she had placed on my dresser. "Come on! Let's get a picture!" She ordered holding up her phone to take a group selfie. She looked at it once before announcing that she was gonna post it.

She came over to me and Smackle and hugged us before saying she was gonna leave, Smackle turned to me to tell me she was gonna head out as well. I hugged her too before she left the apartment. Smackle and Maya were by far my best friends! I'd known the both of them for quite a while longer then Lacy and Clarissa. I turned to face Farkle and Josh.

"Well I have to go to the bathroom." Josh stated bluntly, as he walked out of the door.

Farkle hugged me and went home.

And then I had been left alone.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hello! I'm back with a new story I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Riley's POV**

I was heading to 2nd period with Maya. It was our prep class. Although it was just Maya, Oliver and I. We walked into the lecture hall where this class was held and went to take our seat next to Oliver.

"Hey!" Oliver greeted us giving both me and Maya a hug. That was one thing I loved about our group of friends; we were all close with eachother.

"Good morning Class" Our teacher, Mrs. Coston greeted us.

"Good morning" We all greeted back with a sigh.

"Today, I don't have any plans so you can work on homework or anything. But since most of you will be called out of class for your field trip to your new homes, you won't have much time to do anything. So today we just have free day." Smiles crossed the faces of almost everyone in the room. Not many of us liked the "team building" games we would normally play sometimes during prep.

I turned to face Oliver. "So, are you excited?" I questioned

"Yes I am!" He turned to face me "I mean I always have wanted kids."

"Cool!" I replied before turning to face Maya. "What about you?" I asked

"What about me?"

"Aren't you excited too?"

"Umm not really."

"WHAT!" I shouted getting some of the class to turn and face me.

"I don't know. I'm just not."

"How could you not be?!" I questioned, confusion written all over my face.

"Riley, I'm just not sure that I could be a good mom."

"Maya! Of course you can!" I raised my hand and asked if Maya and I could go to the bathroom. Mrs. Coston just nodded. I stood up and dragged Maya out of the room. "Just because your family life isn't perfect doesn't mean that you can't be a great mom. I mean, after all you do have a great mom, and Shawn is your dad now!"

"Yea I know I'm just nervous."

We walked around the school for about 5 minutes and then headed back to class just in time to hear the announcements go off over head.

"At this time all students that have Mr. Larsen's 6th period Life Skills class, please report to the cafenasium." The voice announced, Maya, Oliver and I all stood up and grabbed our backpacks to head across the hallway to the cafenasium. We met up with Farkle, Josh, Smackle, Lucas, Lacy, Clarissa and Zay.

"Okay everyone is here!" We heard Mr. Larsen state. "Now then, we are gonna load the bus in a second but right now I have to correct myself. Yesterday I said that you all would be getting apartments. That has changed and it turns out that you will be living in actual houses. That is all I'm going to say for now, but I will explain more later." He finished and lead us out to the bus and we all got on it. We drove into this community with a lot of houses. They all looked fairly new. Mr. Larsen stood up in the front of the bus and began to tell us what we were gonna do.

"Ok I will call up each couple by your last name and give you the key to your new home and tell you what house it is that you will be living in. Each house is 3 bedrooms 3 baths. That means that if you choose to adopt 3 children 2 will have to share bedrooms. Each of you will have your own key to the home. On your key chain there will be a key to the front and back as well as the side gate. The houses will be suited with all of your necessities, in the kitchen, living room, bathrooms and master suites. You will have to put everything together in your children's room. Some of you may have an extra key, that key will be for your car. We have contacted your parents to see who does and doesn't have their own car, if you don't have your own car you will have that extra key for a new car." We all looked around the outside of the bus to look at the houses with and without cars parked in front of them. Mr. Larsen then continued his speech after taking a moment to get out a piece of paper. "Ok I will now call you up to get your keys. First will be group 1. Mathew's family," Maya and Josh walked up and got their keys, and then they left the bus. "Minkus family" I stood up next Farkle as he led us up to Mr. Larsen.

"Thank you." Farkle and I chorused as he handed us both key chains.

"You will be in number 34." He stated letting us off of the bus.

As soon as we got to the house Farkle unlocked the door and we walked in. As soon as you walk in you could see the living room and kitchen. It was so nice. The Kitchen was white with accents of green and black. The island had metal stools with black leather seats. The couch was all white and had white pillows with a graphic design on them. I loved it, I immediately turned to face Farkle and let out a squeal!

"OMG! It's absolutely perfect! Look at how big the kitchen is! And there is a flat screen tv! And… I love it!" I hugged him quickly and ran to jump on the couch.

"I know! It's amazing!" Farkle agreed looking around as I stood up. "Let's go look up stars!" He pulled me upstairs into the master bedroom and it had a nice brown bed and a huge closet and a connecting bathroom, the bed face a tv on the wall and beneath it was a desk and chair.

"OMG I LOVE IT!" I shouted dropping onto the bed. After I got up we went to go look at the two other bedrooms, there was nothing inside those bedrooms, I assumed we had to get all of the stuff by ourselves for that. It was perfect. All of it! I immediately texted Maya.

 **Me: Maya OMG! I love our house! We are number 34. What number are you? And did you look in the extra rooms? There's nothing in those rooms…**

 **Maya** **: I KNOW RIGHT! We are number 33! We're right next to you guys! And yea I noticed the same thing about the kid rooms.**

 **Me: Huh. I wonder what that's about…**

 **Maya** **: IDK I have to go Mr. Larsen just came in… Wish me luck!**?

 **Me: Ok! Byeeeee!**

I put my phone down and walked over to sit on the couch next to Farkle.

"So Maya and Josh are right next door!" Farkle smiled and looked at me

"That's cool but, umm… So what are thinking for the kids?"

"Huh?" I asked confusion lacing my voice

"You know, the kids."

"OH! What about it?"

"Well we can adopt up to 3 and I was thinking maybe we could agree on 2?" I nodded my head in agreement. "Ok then 2 kids, what ages and genders?

"Oh, umm what about 2 girls?"

"Well I kinda wanted a son…" Farkle added "But it's up to you."

"I like that idea, but can we get a little toddler?"

"Yea! They're so cute!" Farkle agreed

"Ok! So what about a 3 year old girl, and a 10 year old boy?"

"Well I'm cool with the 3 year old girl but what about a younger boy like 8 or something?"

"Yea ok." I agreed "Are we good?"

"Yep I think we got it!" Farkle answered before I reached over and hugged him.

"Good! Love ya!" It wasn't the first time that I had said "love ya" or anything like that to him, I always did.

I stood up off the couch and as if on cue we heard a knock on the door. I went over to open it. It was Mr. Larsen.

"Hello Riley"

"Hi come in." I said opening the door more him to walk in.

"I see you guys have made yourself comfortable." He said gesturing to my bag that was next to the couch and Farkle who was sitting with his feet under him on the couch.

"Just a tad" I joked.

"Well I just came over to give you guys tomorrows schedule." He handed me a piece of paper as Farkle came over to join us at the kitchen island. "And here are your wedding rings" He passed us two silver band rings with Minkus engraved on it.

"Aww! These are so nice!" I said looking at mine on my finger.

"Ok well since it is exactly…" He paused looking at his watch. "11:08, the moving trucks should be here at any moment so when they are here they should come and give you and Farkle the keys and you guys can go pick up and stuff you wanted to bring with you here."

"Sounds good!" Farkle chimed in.

"Ok well, that's all I have for now so I hope you enjoy this project!" Both Farkle and I nodded and said thank you before leading him out the door. "Oh! And I forgot to tell you about the money."

Farkle and I looked at each other. "Ok" I prompted him to continue.

"You can find $1,000 somewhere in the house. Although the money is meant to be spent on your family! I suggest spending it wisely, because you will only be getting $100 dollars every month. And other than that you will have to make money on your own to sustain your family." I nodded as he finally left our house.

"Bye!" I said closing the door.

"Let's find the money!" Farkle ordered looking in the cabinets of the kitchen that had already been stocked full of food, along with the refrigerator. I ran to the downstairs bathroom to check the medicine cabinet. It wasn't there. I ran to the upstairs bathroom checking those medicine cabinets. Also wasn't there. I went to the Master bedroom and saw Farkle checking in the main room I ran to the bathroom and checked that medicine cabinet and in the vanity, before hearing Farkle call to me from the bedroom.

"Riley! I found it!" I walked from through the door and saw Farkle holding a white envelope. "It was in the desk drawer!"

"Great! Open it!" I ordered

I watched as he opened it to reveal $1,000 in 100 dollar bills. I looked at Farkle in awe.

"Family only." He reminded me.

"Right I remember." He put it back in the drawer and we went back downstairs.

"So isn't this fun so fa-" He got cut off by a knock on the door, I walked over to answer it.

"Hello mam' I have the keys to you moving truck rental." A tall man was standing there.

"Oh thanks!" I said taking the keys he handed to me. He left and I put on my shoes on and tossed the keys to Farkle. "Let's go." I said holding the door open for him to walk out.

"Your house or mine?" Farkle asked putting the key into the ignition.

"Mine"

We drove to my house and I saw another moving truck outside of the building who I assumed was Josh and Maya. We walked up to my apartment and I opened the door seeing as it was already unlocked. I walked in and was greeted by my mom who came to hug both me and Farkle.

"Hey mom!" I shouted before heading back to my room to get my bags that I had packed the night before. Maya was already in my room grabbing her bags that she had dropped off here this morning so her and Josh didn't have to make 2 stops.

"HEY!" I shouted hugging her

"RILEY!" She shouted hugging me back.

"How's married life going peaches?"

"It's good so far!" She answered "What about you honey?"

"Great! Look at my ring!" I showed her my hand.

"OMG! It's so nice! Look at mine!" She said showing me her ring it was a darker silver that said Mathews on it.

"AHHHH! You realize we're sister now!" I stated enthusiasm clear in my tone.

"Yep we are!" She said picking up some bags as I did the same handing the duffel bag to Farkle.

We carried all of our stuff out of the apartment and to our moving trucks. It took about an hour or so but afterwards we parted ways and Farkle and I went to his house and Josh and Maya went back to their house. I drove my car to Farkles house with us so we would have at least one car. I had an Audi A4. When we finished up at Farkle's house we went home and set everything up. By the time we had finished it was already 7:05 pm. So we just ate and now we are preparing for bed.

I walked back downstairs where Farkle was sitting at the island looking at something on his phone.

"Hey"

"Hey!" Farkle looked up from his phone.

I took a seat next to him at the island. I saw the schedule Mr. Larsen gave us in front of me.

"Hey we should look at this!" I suggested grabbing it and putting it where both of us could see it.

It said:

 **9:00am: Meet at the neighborhood park.**

 **9:30am: Head to Great Acres Child Adoption Agency.**

 **10:00am: Adopt**

 **11:00am: Leave GACAA**

The rest of what you do will be up to you. –Mr. Larsen

"So I guess we're pretty much just adopting tomorrow?" I stated.

Farkle nodded. "Yep guess so. Let's go to bed."

I stood up from the stool with Farkle before taking a magnet and putting the schedule on our refrigerator. I headed upstairs with Farkle and got in bed.

I tried to create as much space between the 2 of us as possible without falling off the bed.

"You know you don't have to be so far away." I heard Farkle's voice behind me.

"What? Oh I know."

"Come on Riley. We are married now." We laughed.

"I know. It's just kinda weird."

"It's not weird, come on."

"Fine" I gave in rolling over to him. He put his left arm under me and I cuddled into him.

"See it's not that bad." I laughed a little bit as I nuzzled myself into him before I felt a slight kiss on my fore head. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

* * *

 **Authors Note: What'd you guys think about Riley and Maya's talk? What about Farkle and Riley's house? I promise I will describe everyone else's houses as well. OH! And what about the rings? That was kinda just something I thought would be cute!**

 **So not many people have read this so far which makes sense because it's a new story but if y'all could share this story and tell people about it that would be great!**

 **Teaser: ADOPTION TIME! You will get to see the adoptions from the entire group!**

 **Update:** **Possibly tomorrow but I leave for a week the day after and I wont be able to update. So if it isn't out tomorrow it will be a little while.**


	3. Chapter 3

**RILEY'S POV**

I woke up wrapped in Farkle's arms. I looked up at him and watched as he began to wake up too.

"Good morning" Farkle opened his eyes to look down at me.  
"Good morning to you too" I stood up from the bed in my Red polka dot Minnie Mouse pajamas. Both Maya and I had these pajamas. I checked my phone. 2 texts from Maya  
Maya: Good morning!  
Maya: Let's have a pajama breakfast! I'm wearing the Minnie Mouse pajamas!  
I immediately texted her back.  
Me: Sounds good! I'm wearing mine too! Me and Farkle will be there in a sec.  
I looked at the time; 7:18 am.  
"Get up! We're going over to Maya and Josh's house for breakfast! And it's a pajama breakfast so just put on a shirt and you're good." He was already wearing a pair of black pajama pants. I went downstairs and put on some shoes before grabbing my keys off of the counter. Farkle met me a little bit after. I got another text on my phone.  
Maya: Ok! The rest of the group is coming over too! Oliver and Lacy are already here. And Josh is making waffles!  
Me: Sounds good  
I replied before walking out of the door after Farkle. I locked the door and went next door. I knocked and Maya opened the door giving me a huge hug.  
"Good morning!" I greeted shocked by her huge hug.  
"Good morning! Come in look at the house! It's so nice!"  
I Walked in and saw the living room and kitchen, it was similar to ours.  
"Let me give you the tour!" Maya said pulling me along. "This is the living room!" She stated pointing to where Lacy and Oliver were sitting. "And here is the kitchen!"  
The living room was connected to the Kitchen like ours. It was pretty much all white; a white couch, with a white fireplace under a flat screen TV. There were a few accent pillows place on the couch. The living room was white as well a nice island with a granite countertop and wooden stools a huge sink. There were lights in a glass bowl type thing hanging from the ceiling. It was all very nice. Then she led me upstairs to the master suite. It was nice, it had a wall in the back which the bed was pushed up against and on the opposite side was a black dresser and above it was a nice flat screen TV. The closet was huge and so was the bathroom. Then she took me to show me the 2 empty rooms for the kids.  
"Have you and Josh talked about how many kids you were gonna have?" I asked  
"Yea, we decided on 2 girls!" I nodded. "What about you?"  
"We decided on a boy and a girl!" I smiled "He even said we could get a little toddler girl!"  
"COOL! Toddlers are so cute!"  
"I know right! Even Farkle agre-" That's as far as I got before Josh called from downstairs.  
"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Josh called from downstairs.  
We headed back down and Maya left me to go hug Josh.  
"Thanks!" Maya hugged him. I smiled exchanging glances with Smackle.  
"You're welcome!" Josh answered back. I mouthed "called it" to Smackle and she laughed. Josh and Maya looked at her. "What" Josh questioned  
"Nothing" Smackle said biting back a smile. I grabbed a seat between Smackle and Farkle at the island. Josh passed each of us our plates of waffles.  
"Nice pajamas everyone!" Josh joked.  
The boys were pretty much all just wearing pajama pants and a t shirt. Smackle was wearing somewhat matching pajamas to me and Maya. She had a daisy duck sweatshirt and loose pink pants. Lacy was wearing a shirt that said "Coffee is my BFF" and little shorts with little coffee mugs on them. And Clarissa was wearing a Snoopy tank top and pink shorts with snoopy on them.  
We all ate and Smackle, Maya and I talked about the whole adoption thing. Lacy and Oliver left a little earlier because Lacy claimed that she had to look good for her new children. Clarissa and Zay joined them because Zay left his phone at the house, and anyone that knows Zay knows that he can't live without his phone. Me and Farkle stayed with Smackle and Lucas for a little while longer though. It was now 8:15am and me and Farkle decided to go home and get ready.  
"Bye Riley!" Smackle and Maya chorused as they both hugged me  
"Bye loves!" I said as I hugged back.  
I walked over to my brother and hugged him and then to Lucas who I also hugged. "Bye guys!" Me and Farkle chorused as we walked out of their front door. Smackle and Lucas stayed a little bit longer to help them clean up the kitchen a little bit.  
Farkle and I walked into our house and I headed upstairs with him following.  
"I showered last night so you can get in now while I get ready." I suggested  
"Ok" Farkle walked to the bathroom before pausing at the door. "Can you pick out my clothes? I don't exactly have the best taste in fashion and I want to look good for this." I nodded and went over to the closet.  
After a few moments of looking through Farkle's clothes I pulled out a navy blue jean shirt with mid length sleeves, I also decided on a khaki pair of pants and his brown shoes. I then went to pick out my outfit, after a few minutes more I had finally decided. I got changed into a red knit sweater with one shoulder hanging off and a pair of daisy print shorts with my brown wedge boots. I knocked on the bathroom door to see if I could come in to do my makeup. Once I got the okay, I walked in and went to the counter where I had set up all of my makeup the night before. I started doing my makeup. A little bit later the shower turned off and Farkle's voice filled the room.  
"Can you hand me a towel?" Farkle asked  
"Yea hold up." I put down my mascara and walked over to get a towel for him, then I reached over the top of the shower curtain to hand it to him.  
"Thanks" He pulled open the shower curtain stepping out with the towel wrapped around his lower body. He passed me as I finished my makeup and was starting on my hair, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
"You look beautiful." I could feel my face heat up as I saw myself blush in the mirror.  
"Thanks." I continued pulling my hair into a high ponytail and curling it. I then put a bow on top of it and I was done.  
I walked out and Farkle was dressed in his outfit I picked out. He sat down on the bed and put on his shoes and I walked over to the desk to pick up my perfume. I sprayed it on myself and I was finally done. I checked the time on my phone; it was 8:50 am. I also noticed a new email.  
It said:  
Good morning class, as you know today we will be going to the adoption center. I also asked that we meet at the neighborhood park. Although what I forgot to mention was that you must drive your car to the park, because we will not have access to busses. I will meet you all at the park at 9:00am. That is all I have for now. I will see you at the park. –Mr. Larsen  
"Hey it's already 8:50, we should head out." I suggested  
"Yea, ok" Farkle said standing up and following me out to my car.  
I tossed him my keys, "You drive." I ordered as I sat down in the passenger seat. It was about a five minute drive. Zay and Clarissa were already there along with some other class mates and Mr. Larsen.  
Farkle and I walked up to them and as usual Zay's eyes were glued to his phone.  
"Hey!" Clarissa greeted hugging both of us. I hugged back before greeting Zay as well. A few minutes later the rest of the group showed up. Mr. Larsen started to give us directions and what we were gonna do at the Agency.  
"Once we get there I will give you more information." He paused before adding "You all can follow me to the agency." He finished. Everyone got in their cars and we all followed Mr. Larsen. To the agency.  
"So are you ready for kids?" Farkle asked breaking the silence in the car.  
"Yes! I'm so excited! I can't wait!" I replied enthusiasm plastered on my face. "Are you?"  
"Yep! Are we absolutely sure we are gonna get a toddler girl and a little boy?"  
I nodded my head. "We should go to the mall today with everyone to get clothes and stuff for the rooms and everything!"  
"Sounds good! We'll figure it out later!" I looked over at Farkle and he had his bright smile on his face, the one I love, the one where you can tell he is genuinely happy.  
Would it be wrong to hold his hand? No. I reached over placing my hand on top of his. He looked at our hands and then at me. His smile got even larger.  
"I love that smile." I stated.  
"I love you."  
"What?" I questioned turning to face him.  
"Huh? Oh nothing!"  
I looked out the window as he pulled into the parking lot of the agency. We stepped out of the car and headed up to the front entrance where Mr. Larsen had been standing. After everyone arrived at the front entrance he began to give instruction.  
"Okay so I will be sending in 1 couple from each group at once." We all nodded as he got out his paper with the groups on it. "First will be the Jones family from group one and the Cordon family from group 2." I watched as they walked into the adoption agency and the rest of our group just began to talk.  
LACY'S POV  
Me and Oliver walked in side by side. He stopped me as soon as we got in.  
"Umm what do you want?" He asked nervousness lacing his voice.  
"Don't be so nervous!" I rubbed circles on his back. "What do you want?" I questioned  
"Umm I don't know, I always thought it was cruel to have older kids in the agencies, so maybe we can get a 12 year old?" He suggested.  
"Yea! That's actually really nice; I guess I never thought about the older kids in these places…"  
"Yea! Everyone says that." We walked to a desk that had a 10-12 sign on it.  
There was a girl sitting there, she told us to sit and we did.  
"Hi! My name is Veronica! How may I help you?"  
"Umm, we were looking to adopt a 12 year old." I stated  
"Ok what gender?" She asked looking through files on her desk.  
I looked over at Oliver and he mouthed the gender to me. I turned back to Veronica. "A girl."  
"Ok Here are some pictures of the girls and personalities and everything." She handed us a folder and I opened it flipping through the pictures until one girl caught my eye. She was blonde and had blue eyes. I flipped the page to look at her name and personality traits. Her name was Karyn and her birthday was August 4th, 2007. It said that she was Kind hearted, intelligent, creative and out-going. I looked at Oliver and he nodded.  
I handed back the paper. "Karyn, we want her."  
"Ok I will go get her and here is the paper work that you have to fill out!" She handed us papers and we filled them out as she walked back into a room, about five minutes later we had finished our paper work and she walked out with a blanket and a little drawstring bag. We stood up and walked over to her.  
"Hi" Her voice was quiet.  
"Hi! I'm Lacy and this is my… husband Oliver"  
"Are you going to adopt me?" She asked quietly  
"Yes! We are!" Oliver answered excitement lacing his voice.  
She let out a little tear and hugged us both. Oh my god she is so sweet! We hugged back and as we parted Veronica began to talk. "Ok so we need you to take a family picture, just for the records." She told us to stand in a specific spot and then she snapped a picture smiling at us as she gave us a copy. "I thought you might want this." She handed it to Oliver, it was a great picture. "You two are a part of the Abigail Adams high school project right?"  
We nodded our heads. And she told us we could go. We walked out to Mr. Larsen and he wrote her name and age down, and then we headed back to our group. Riley saw us first and she ran up to meet Karyn.  
And then the rest of the group came up. They all introduced themselves. We stayed for a little bit just for her to get introduced.  
LUCAS'S POV  
Lacy and Oliver left with Karyn and Smackle and I were called to go in along with a couple from group 2. We walked up to Mr. Larsen.  
"Okay so now you will go in and when you are done just come on out and come talk to me then you can go back home." Mr. Larsen instructed us.  
I walked in with Smackle and she immediately pulled me to a desk with a sign that said 'Twins' on it. We stopped short after I pulled her back a bit.  
"You want twins?" I asked.  
"Yea! I thought you would be ok with it since we decided on 3 kids." She stated bluntly.  
"Oh okay, but do you want like 2 girls or 2 boys or like 1 boy and 1 girl, or what?"  
"Umm well maybe we should talk to the guy at the desk first." She suggested. I nodded and we continued to walk to the desk. A guy stood up to great us and told us to take a seat.  
"Hi! I'm Jake! What can I do for you?" He sat at his desk and smiled at us.  
"Well we wanted to adopt twins but we weren't sure whether we want like 2 girls or 2 boys or what. So can you help us?" I started  
"Yeah! Personally I would say adopt both a girl and boy, I've found that they always seem to be the most social with each other."  
I looked over at Smackle and she nodded.  
"Ok can we look at some twins like that?" She asked. He pulled out a folder and handed it to us.  
"These are some pictures of fraternal male and female twins with names and other info."  
I took the folder in hand and opened it the first picture was of a little boy with brown hair and a little girl with blonde hair. Smackle shook her head and I flipped the page. We kept looking until a little set of twins caught my eyes. It was of a brunette little girl and boy. They both looked adorable Smackle and I looked at each other and she nodded. I flipped the page to look at their info. The boys name was Max and the girls name was Vanessa. They were only two years old. Their birthday was November 17th, 2016. This meant that their birthday would be next month! It didn't say much about their personalities. We decided to adopt them so Smackle told Jake and he handed us papers we had to fill out and then he went into a room to get them. When they came out Jake gave Vanessa to me and Max to Smackle, they were both asleep. Jake also handed Smackle a drawstring bag and she put it on her back. I held Vanessa in my arms and looked down at her. She was absolutely adorable, and she was mine. Her eyes opened and she looked up at me. I smiled down at her. She had bright green eyes and soft skin. She smiled at me.  
"Hi. I'm Lucas; I'm gonna be your daddy now!" She reached up at me.  
"Okay are you guys gonna go adopt any other children or are you only adopting them?" Jake asked.  
"Oh well we were gonna adopt one more child." Smackle answered  
"Ok well let me help you with that." He led us back to his desk and put away the folder. The he opened up another desk drawer.  
"So what gender?"  
"Umm boy?" I questioned looking at Smackle who just nodded as she looked down at Max.  
"Yeah boy." I confirmed  
Jake pulled out another folder and handed it to us. We looked through it until Smackle pointed out the picture of a young little boy with blonde hair and brown eyes; he had a big smile and bright eyes. The back said his name was Casey and his birthday was May 14th, 2012. The personality said he was active, playful and talkative.  
"Him!" Smackle practically shouted.  
"Well okay then! I have to go to a different area to get him so give me one second but in the meantime, I need you to fill this out." He handed us paperwork that looked similar to the paperwork we had to fill out for the twins. I filled that out and then me and Smackle waited.  
"Can I hold Vanessa?" Smackle asks me.  
"Oh! Yea!" We switched and I held Max as she held Vanessa.  
He was so quiet. He looked almost sound asleep. I wanted to wake him up so I could meet him. I tapped him a little bit and he began to open his eyes. I looked down at him with wide eyes waiting for him to do something.  
"Hi I'm Lucas! I'm gonna be your dad."  
"hewo" He laughed a little bit. I was impressed; Vanessa didn't say anything while I was holding her.  
He got up from the position I had him in and climbed down off of me.  
"Daddy, where sissy?" I stood up and went to him as he tried to walk away from us.  
"Over her buddy" I picked him up and took him over to Smackle and Vanessa.  
Jake walked back over to us with Casey by his side. We walked over to them. Casey had a little backpack and he was wearing a black hoodie that was a little too big on him. Me and Smackle stood up and walked over to him.

"HI! My name is Casey. Are you gonna adopt me? Because I want to be adopted. Are you guys married? Are they your kids? How old are you? You look young. What are your names?" I could definitely understand why he was considered talkative. I looked and Smackle and we both just laughed.

"Hi buddy! Let's see if we can answer those questions." I paused and tried to remember all the questions. "Yes we are gonna adopt you. Technically we are but we aren't. Yes they are. I'm 19 and she is 18. My name is Lucas and she's Smackle, that's Vanessa and this Max!" I finished feeling somewhat accomplished.

"That's cool! But what do you mean you are but you aren't married?" He asked coming closer to us.

"Well, we are hi-" I got cut off by Jakes voice.

"Ok if you could all come right over here and stand right there that would be nice." We all walked over to where he was pointing and I reached down to pick up max and Casey stood between me and Smackle who was holding Vanessa.

Jake snapped a picture and he handed it to us. I asked why he needed to take a picture ad he explained to us that it was only for the files. He asked if we were a part of the Abigail Adams High School project and we told him that we were, and he let us go. As we walked out the lady at the front desk stopped us.

"Hi did you get their car seats or anything?" I shook my head. "Oh well would you like them or have you already got your own car seats for them?"

"Umm" I paused and looked at Smackle.

"Yea if we could get them that would be great!" She answered.

The lady nodded. She typed something on her computer and a minute or so later a woman came over to us with two car seats; one yellow and one white and black. We thanked them both and we walked outside and stopped to talk to Mr. Larsen.

"Well hello there!" He waved at our three kids. Wow. I thought it would be A LONG time before I had three kids. Wow. Casey instantly began rambling to him before Mr. Larsen cut him off. "What is your name little man?"

"I'm Casey! Who are you?"

"I am Mr. Larsen, I'll be checking in on you and you're family every once and a while. And what are their names?" He questioned turning his attention to Max and Vanessa.

"This is Max and this is Vanessa." Smackle answered. He wrote some things done and then told us we could either leave and go home or stay for a bit. We decided to do the same as Oliver and Lacy. We walked back to the group and everyone got to meet all three of them. Well except for Oliver and Lacy.

"Hey Zay, can you come help me set these up in the car?" I asked pointed to the car seat I had put down next to me.

"Yea, let's go" He picked up the black and white on and we walked to my Truck. I have a black Chevy Colorado. It took us about 15 minutes to finish setting them up. And as we walked back up to where everyone else was we saw Josh and Maya walk out of the agency.

When they reached the group we got to meet their 2 daughters. One was Karsyn and she was 9. She had eyes like Maya's. The ones that would brighten up any moment when you caught sight of them. Her eyes were a little darker blue then Maya's. She had pale skin and had a beautiful smile. She seemed to be a little shy. She stood behind Josh and held his hand for most of the time that we saw her. Next to Maya was a little girl whose name was Marlee. She was 7 and had brown eyes and her hair was brown and wavy. She seemed quite talkative. Much like Casey, in fact they seemed to take a liking in each other and they were talking up quite a storm.

Me and Smackle decided to head home just as Farkle and Riley were called to go in. Smackle walked with Vanessa hooked to her side and Casey holding her hand. I held Max as we walked to the car. Josh and Maya decided they would stay until everyone was done that way Karsyn and Marlee could meet Farkle and Riley's kids and Clarissa and Zay's kids as well.

 **Riley's POV**

OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!

I can't believe in actually about to adopt!

"So, 3 year-old girl, right?" Farkle asked

"Yep!" I pulled him towards a desk with a sign on it that said ages 1-3 on it. There was a lady sitting behind the desk who greeted us as we approached it.

"Hi!" She shook our hands. "I'm Alexis, what are your names?" She questioned as she gestured for us to take our seats.

"I'm Riley and this is Farkle."

"Okay well, do you know what age and gender you were looking to adopt today?"

Farkle answered "3 year old girl" She pulled out a folder and handed it to us to look through. We flipped through the pages until I saw a picture of a little girl with brown hair. Her eyes were a brownish green color. And she had pale skin. To me she kind of resembled Farkle. I flipped the page and It said her name was Braylee and she was born June 17th 2016. Her personality said only 2 things; playful and smart. Farkle looked at me in question and I nodded my head.

"Her!" I pointed down to the picture. Alexis nodded and took the folder and put it away.

"I'm gonna need you to fill this out." She handed us a piece of paper and Farkle began to fill it out. "I'll go get her." She walked back into a room and soon after Farkle and I finished filling out the paper. When she came out Braylee was holding her hand and she had a little bag on her back, it was a small backpack that looked like a pink dog. Farkle handed Alexis the paper and then we walked over to Braylee.

"Hi!" I looked down at her. "I'm Riley and this is Farkle! We're gonna be your parents."

"Hi! You guys look young!"

I laughed a little bit as well as Farkle.

"Umm, excuse me, Are you Farkle Minkus?" Farkle nodded. "As in Stuart Minkus's son?" Farkle nodded again. "OH! WOW! Your dad owns Minkus International! Your dad is so famous!"

"Oh! Umm yeah." Farkle looked annoyed. I looked at him with concern. 'I get this a lot' He mouthed to me.

Alexis spoke up again. "And you're Riley Mathews?" I nodded "Your mom is Topanga Mathews! She is like one of the best lawyers in New York! She's pretty famous too!"

What? This has literally never happened before. Like yeah my mom is really well known but NO ONE has ever acknowledged he as like famous or anything. Huh…

She wouldn't stop talking about our parents for the next like 5 minutes! Wow! This is kind of annoying.

"Do your parents know each other? I absolutely love Minkus International! Your family is like RICH! Is it cool or is it wei-" Farkle cut her off.

"Can we move on now?!" I could tell he was irritated now.

"Oh umm... yea. Were you gonna adopt anyone else?" I nodded my head. She led us back to her desk and asked us what age and gender. We told her we wanted an 8 year old boy and she handed us a folder again. We looked through the pictures. We got to one and Braylee, who was sitting on Farkle's lap, pointed to the picture.

"That's Grayson! He's my friend! He colors with me!" I looked down at her. I looked back to the picture; he had kind of dark blonde hair and brown eyes. I flipped the page. She was right his name was Grayson. He was 8 and his birthday was January 27th, 2011. His personality said he was nice, smart and quiet.

"I want him. But it's up to you!" Farkle stated.

"What do you think?" I asked Braylee

"I want him as my brother." I nodded and told Alexis that we want to adopt him. She gave us another paper to fill out and she went to a different room to get him. Farkle filled out the paper. She came back with Grayson and he had a small drawstring bag on his back. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw Braylee. She crawled off of Farkle and she went to him. He hugged her and they came over to us.

"Grayson, they say they are gonna adopt us!"

He looked at me and Farkle, and asked if we were going to adopt them and we nodded our heads. "I'm Riley and this is Farkle! We're gonna be your parents!"

"Ok can you all come stand over here and I will take a family photo of you all." Alexis interrupted

We all stood up and walked to where she was pointing. Braylee went to Farkle and put her arms up for him to pick her up, and he did just so. Grayson stood between me and Farkle and Alexis snapped the picture. She handed us a copy. "The picture is just for the files but I thought you might want a copy." We thanked her. "You are a part of the Abagail Adams High school project right?" We nodded. "Do you guys want a car seat for her?" I nodded and she went to go and get one. She came back with a pink striped one with owls on it. She told us we could go and we walked back out to Mr. Larsen.

"Well hello there." He greeted as we walked out. "What are your names?" He asked Braylee and Grayson, who both just looked up at Farkle.

"This is Grayson and this is Braylee." Farkle answered

"Okay! Well you can go homme now or you can stay and wait for the rest of your group." We nodded and walked back to our group. Maya and Josh came up to us quickly and Zay and Clarissa followed.

"Momma" Grayson looked up at me. "Who are they?" He pointed to everyone in front of us.

"Well this is your aunt Maya and Uncle Josh and your cousins Karsyn and Marlee. And this is Clarissa and Zay you can call them your aunt and uncle too."

"Hi!" Braylee waved to everyone. Maya came to her as she was still in Farkle's arms.

"Hi there!" Maya waved back. "Can I hold her?" She asked turning to Farkle. He nodded and Braylee put her arms out.

Maya picked her up and put her on her shoulders. "WOAH!" Braylee laughed "I'm taller than you now!"

We heard Mr. Larsen call up Zay and Clarissa to go in and adopt and the left and went up there. We all stayed and talked outside for a while. Braylee had gotten off of Maya's shoulders and she was running around with Marlee and chasing Karsyn and Grayson. Farkle and Josh went to my car to set up the car seat and Maya and I were just talking.

"So how's Farkle?" Maya asked.

"He's good, last night when I was trying to create space between us; he was like 'you know you don't have to be that far away' and so we ended up practically cuddling."

"Ohhh sounds interesting"

"Yeah and then this morning he kissed me on the cheek! Which I mean he's done that before but like it seemed like more than a friendly kiss on the cheek, ya know?"

"Yea I get it"

"And I held his hand in the car today but that was like friendly and then I was like 'I love that smile' and I swear I heard him say 'I love you' But I feel like my mind is just playing tricks on me!"

"You're just really imaginative." She smiled at me.

"Yea I guess. How are you and Josh?"

"GREAT! He is so nice to me! He's hugging me a lot. I woke up with his arms wrapped around me! It was perfect!"

"That's so great Maya!" We talked until Josh and Farkle came back up to where we were.

Zay and Clarissa came out with 3 kids by their sides. Josh and Farkle called for the kids to stop running around and to come meet them. Grayson and Karsyn stopped running when they realized they weren't being chased anymore. They all walked over to us and Zay and Clarissa came to us.

"Hi!" Maya and I greeted in unison. "What are your names?" I finished.

The oldest is Rachel. She was 8 and she had blonde hair, her eyes were green and she stood next to the youngest and held her hand. The youngest was 3 and had brown hair and blue eyes, her name was Abby and she was Rachel's sister. And then there was Jackson, he was 4 and he had brown hair and blue eyes. He was holding Clarissa's hand. We all talked for a bit and then we left.

I walked to the car with Braylee and Grayson. Farkle had gone with Clarissa and Zay to set up their car seats. I got Braylee settled in her car seat and Grayson was sitting in the back with her. I got up in the front passenger seat and turned on the car and we waited for Farkle to come. As soon as he came we went home and showed the kids around.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **Authors Note: HELLO! I'm so INCREDIBLY sorry for how long it took me to update! I went to camp and wasn't able to finish the chapter before I left again for a month long road trip! So anyways here is an extra-long chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you thought about it in the reviews! Also I'm incredibly sorry about the formatting! It is so messed up! I promise it will will be better in the next chapter!**

 **Teaser: The rest of their day! SHOPPING!**

 **Update: I will try to get it in within the next 5 days!**


End file.
